1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates generally to drafting instruments and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved drafting instrument for making axonometric views using a template having angular upper edges corresponding to the angles of the view being prepared and graduated markings along the margins thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Axonometric drawings are a form of orthographic projection wherein the three principal faces of an object that is to be illustrated are inclined to the picture plane in such a manner that the three faces are represented in a single view. In practice, axonometric drawings are constructed in one of several different projections such as isometric, dimetric and trimetric, and in preparing such drawings the draftsman customarily will use a drafting machine which must be adjusted to orient the straight edge to the proper angles which define the particular projection being drawn. This is a particularly time consuming task and requires a good deal of experience in order for the draftsman to render a proper axonometric view in the proper projection and to utilize the proper ellipse angle where required. While various tools and guides are available to draftsmen to aid them in constructing axonometric drawings, their use nonetheless is still time consuming and typically a number of different instruments are required to properly develop the view.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple drafting instrument for use in quickly and easily making axonometric drawings that are highly accurate and repeatable.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple, low cost, drafting instrument that may be used independently of or in conjunction with other drafting equipment, such as a drafting machine, for producing accurate high quality axonometric drawings in which the lines are in the exact angular relationship for the particular projection being drawn.